Lord of the Rings: Reforged
by Tei Hune
Summary: The summery's inside, since I didn't want to fit the whole thing in here. Read, or not read, your choice. I write for my own content. Ratings for later chapters, since the 3rd movie is rated Pg-13.
1. Through the Woods

Summery: I know there are a ton of stories were someone from Earth gets zap into Middle Earth and joins the journey. I have also noticed that more then half of them are teenage girls who gets zap into Middle Earth and in the end falls in love with one of the guys. This is a story like that, only the person who gets zap into Middle Earth is a 12 year old boy and his imaginary friends, and they did not get zapped, they walked into the land without knowing it. I am well aware that the boy's name is Tei, which is my own pen name, but he's not me! I'm a girl! I look better than he does anyway…. I did base him on me though, since I'm the only one I know best. *pants* Enjoy.

Author Note: I had to delete this story for a bit, to lay low. My friend said she wanted to print it out and show my English teacher. I tried to delete it before she can get to it, but in the end she beat me. But it's a good thing she didn't get the later chapters, since I was working on them and did not have them done at that time yet.

Disclaimers: I own nothing! I'm merely a 13 years old kid living in an apartment trying to find something to do to amuse herself. You won't get much if you sue me. I only own Tei, Melina, Whiskers, and Paint. Everything, including plots, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien.

            The bell rang, and Tei walked out of his classroom. With a sigh, he started to trudge back home, pulling his backpack after him. It had been a hard day, even though it was Friday. The Daily Friday Run seemed a lot longer than ever today. His math and science and his core teacher both gave long terms homework to do on the weekend. But while he walked, his mind was on the new movie that he had just added to his collection. The Two Towers, the middle part of The Lord of the Rings trilogy, now lay safely at home, waiting for him to watch it again. This raised his spirits somewhat. Ever since he had first watched the movie out of curiosity, he was hooked.

            He kept his eyes on the pavement as he walked, deep in thoughts. He trusted his feet to take him home, as they always have. The path had probably sank in an inch every since it was built. He had trudged along it for about 7 years now, taking the same path every school day, going in both directions. But this time, his feet failed him. He was so deep in thoughts, that he failed to realize that he had been walking for quite a while now, and the sun was setting. Feeling an ache in his foot, he looked up at last. On all four sides of him, there were trees. Tall trees, so tall that it seems as though their hands like branches touched the sky.

            He gasped softly, his eyes darting through this forest.

            "We are lost, Melina." He muttered to his imaginary friend.

            He was never a favorite in his class, since he often wandered away from a conversation. He was lonely, and tired of everyone making fun of him because he talks to himself. He regularly debated, converse, and tell things to himself, leading to the belief of everyone that he was a lunatic. So he had to make up a reason. He created three imaginary friends, a lioness, a red fox, and a mare. To his fingers and his alone, they were so real that he could touch them. He had loved his friend ever since that Thanksgiving afternoon, when they were first born, that he gave them all names.

            Melina, the lioness, had quite an attitude. She kept to herself a lot, but she still loved her creator, and did everything Tei asked of her. She was one year older in human years comparing to Tei, making her the oldest of her siblings, but that did not matter. Whiskers is the red fox. In human years, he would only be a boy of 9. The canine looked up to his sister, and did everything she did. He also had affections for Tei, and due to his miniature size, he was often found upon Tei's shoulder. Paint, a shire, was huge. But her size did not affect her grace. She moves around like a big cat, silent and slippery like. Human-wise, she would be the same age as Tei. The mare loved her creator like her siblings. But both of them yearned one thing: to become one. A rider and his steed. But that was impossible. For as real as Paint might be to Tei's eyes, he could not ride her. Not to mention what a panic it would raise if he was saw sitting upon air, and was moving around without moving his legs.

            Only Tei could see his imaginary friends, but to him, they were as alive as they could be. They share the same house, though Tei never had to worry about their food. That was the one thing that came with being imaginary: you can never go hungry. But every now and then, Melina and Whisker would go on a hunt, in search of a squirrel or two. Paint had all the grass she wanted to graze on, and it helps, somehow. For the owner of the lawns in his neighborhood never had to mow their lawns.

            "We tried to get your attention." Whisker said as he hopped onto his shoulder. "But your mind was lost somewhere."

            "Of course he would not have heard us if he is deep in thoughts." Melina muttered. "He is a mere human, a youngling at that."

            Tei frowned at her, but ignored the comment. 

            "Someone is drawing closer." Paint whispered. "I can hear them." The mare fidgeted nervously.

            "Rest that thumping heart of yours'." Melina muttered under her breath. The lioness' body was tensed, her senses alert. "We still have time to run."

            But Melina was wrong. As Tei turned in search for a hiding place, an arrow was aimed at his throat. Looking up from the arrow, he found it loaded onto a longbow, held by a man. A quick glance at him sent a shiver of bumps through the boy's body.

            "What is your business in the Golden Woods?" The man asked. "Not many would wander about here."

            Tei gulped. "I am but a mere child, Aragorn." He managed. "Would you harm a youngling who has only been through 12 winters?"

            Something flickered through the Ranger's face. He lowered his weapon, looking the human over. "How is it that you know my name?" He asked.

            "You are a crownless king in a story that is known to quite a few child of my land." Tei said, examining his faerie tale hero. Only he was not of faerie tales. He was real, and he was standing in front of him. "I was walking to my home, trusting my feet to know its way. Next I looked, I am here."

            "The land of Gondor and Rohan is nowhere near here." Aragorn said. "Unless I am mistaken, and you do not come from a home of men."

            "I do." The boy answered. "But I am from Earth, a land of which you know nothing about. But I know quite a bit about Middle Earth, the land in which you dwell."

            Aragorn frowned. How is it that this child knows so much about him, while he himself knows nothing of the child? "Give me your name, for you already known mine."

            "It is Tei, if it pleases you."

            "You talk to me as though I am a king." Aragorn said. "I do not own that title."

            "You are destined to it." Tei said. From this conversation, he could tell that the war has not yet begun. The Fellowship had not yet been created, and the Ring of Power has not been destroyed.

            "Do not speak to him of the future." A familiar voice sounded in Tei's head, causing him to stop in mid-sentence.

            "Yes?" Aragorn's voice brought his attention back to the Ranger.

            "I cannot speak further." Tei said after a moment of recovering. "But I believe the Lady of the Golden Woods is waiting for me."

            "Then I will lead you to her." Aragorn said as he started walking down an invisible trail. "You are the strangest of my kin I have met."

            "That has been told to me before." Tei grinned, following him.

            They walked through the woods of Lothlorien at a quick pace, Tei jogging a bit to keep up with the Ranger. Golden light streamed through the gaps of the tree, lighting their way. The thick woods thinned after a while, revealing many tree houses built upon large trees. Tei recognized this place, and made to climb the stairs that he remembered to lead to the chamber where the Lady Galadriel and the Lord Celeborn met the Fellowship. But a hand grabbed him by the shoulder, holding him back.

            "She is not waiting there." Aragorn said, and kept going.

            Curious, Tei followed him. They reached what seems to be a garden. But unlike the gardens of Rivendell, which contained a burst of colors from the flowers, only trees grew here. But there were many different types. Beech, oak, ash, and many more that Tei did not recognize. Sitting upon a bench on one side was the Lady Galadriel. The she-elf sat there, her eyes closed, as thought she was in a sort of trance. Out of the corner of his eyes, Tei saw Aragorn nodded slightly to her, before turning and walked away. Tei glanced after him as the Ranger disappeared into the surrounding woods.

            Turning back, he looked at her. She was a flower of beauty indeed, and for a moment, Tei debated with himself on who was prettier: Galadriel, or her granddaughter, Arwen. The Lady of the Golden Woods was a fair and slender figure. She was dressed in white linen, a white glow admitting from her garment. Her golden hair flowed like a soft river upon her shoulders. Ever since Tei had arrived, her eyes had been closed. But now, it opened to reveal icy and piercing orbs. The hair on his neck bristled at such a piercing look, and did not relax until a light smile appeared on her face, softening those orbs a bit.

            "It is rare that those from another world would visit us." Galadriel said.

            "I did not do it on intentions, my lady."

            "Then perhaps it is fate that brought you here." The smile vanished from her face as her features grew serious. "You must take refuge in Rivendell for the time being. Further decision shall be made as time makes its journey. I do wish to send you back to your realm, but a promise was made, and words were given to me."

            "Who?" Tei asked. "Who is it that told you of this?"

            "I cannot reveal that to you, though such an idea is proving itself foolish with time." She told him. "But be warned. If you speak anything that will reveal the future, the spell will be broken, and I fear the consequences will be deadly. I have counseled with Gandaf the Grey and Elrond of Rivendell of this."

            "Then I will do so." Tei said, a hint of eagerness in his voice. He had watched the journey of the Fellowhsip countless of times. Should he tread carefully and sharpen his senses, a chance of joining the Fellowship as a tenth could enter his hands.

            Galadriel stood, and walked down the path that Tei and Aragorn had taken. Tei followed her. They met Aragorn in the clearing beneath the steps of stairs.

            "It is of great importance that you would reach the village of Bree." Galadriel told the Ranger. "Lodge at the inn of the Prancing Pony, and wait there. He will accompany you." 

            Galadriel placed a hand on Tei's shoulder, before turning to climb the stairs. Aragorn and Tei watched her until she disappeared from sight.

            "Let us not waste time." Aragorn said, before turning himself and started for the woods. Tei followed.


	2. The Story of Tinuviel

            They covered 2 miles that evening. Perhaps they would have traveled longer, if Tei were more used to traveling.

            "I must say that I am sorry." He said as he took of his shoes and sat down upon a log. "I'm afraid I am not quite use to traveling yet."

            To this, Aragorn gave no answer. He merely continued in his work of gathering firewood. An uneasy silence lingered between them still as Aragorn sat and light the fire.

            "Tell me," Tei broke the deafening silence. "The story of Tinuviel."

            For a moment silence lingered. Tei feared the Ranger might not answer. But he began to chant softly.

_The leaves were long, the grass was green,_

_The hemlock-umbels tall and fair,_

_And in the glade a light was seen_

_Of stars in shadow shimmering.___

_Tinuviel__ was dancing there_

_To music of a pipe unseen,_

_And light of stars was in her hair,_

_And in her raiment glimmering.___

_There Beren came from mountains cold,_

_And lost he wandered under leaves,_

_And where the Elven-river rolled_

_He walked alone and sorrowing._

_He peered between the hemlock-leaves_

_And saw in wonder flowers of gold_

_Upon her mantle and her sleeves,_

_And her hair like shadow following._

_Enchantment healed his weary feet_

_That over hills were__ doomed to roam;_

_And forth he hastened, strong and fleet,_

_And grasped at moonbeams glistening.___

_Through woven woods in Elvenhome_

_She lightly fled on dancing feet,_

_And left him lonely still to roam_

_In the silent forest listening._

_He heard there oft the flying sound_

_Of feet as light as linden-leaves,_

_Or music welling underground,_

_In hidden hollows quavering.___

_Now withered lay the hemlock-sheaves,_

_And one by one with sighing sound_

_Whispering fell the beechen leaves_

_In the wintry woodland wavering.___

_He sought her ever, wandering far_

_Where leaves of years were thickly strewn,_

_By light of moon and ray of star_

_In frosty heavens shivering.___

_Her mantle glinted in the moon,_

_As on a hill-top high and far_

_She danced, and at her feet was strewn_

_A mist of silver quivering.___

_When winter passed, she came again,_

_And her song released the sudden spring,_

_Like rising lark, and falling rain,_

_And melting water bubbling.___

_He saw the elven-flowers spring_

_About her feet, and healed again_

_He longed by her to dance and sing_

_Upon the grass untroubling.___

_Again she fled, but swift he came._

_Tinuviel__! Tinuviel!_

_He called her by her elvish name;_

_And there she halted listening._

_One moment stood she, and a spell_

_His voice laid on her: Beren came,_

_And doom fell on Tinuviel_

_That in his arms lay glistening._

_As Beren looked into her eyes_

_Within the shadows of her hair,_

_The trembling starlight of the skies_

_He saw there mirrored shimmering._

_Tinuviel__ the elven-fair,_

_Immortal maiden elven-wise,_

_About him cast her shadowy hair_

_And arms like silver shimmering._

_Long was the way that fate them bore,_

_O'er stony mountains cold and grey,_

_Through halls of iron and darkling door,_

_And woods of nightshade morrowless_

_The _Sundering___Seas__ between them lay,_

_And yet at last they met once more,_

_And long ago they passed away_

_In the forest singing sorrowless.___

            "I yearn to hear it in full." Tei sighed. "Perhaps I will if Elrond's road and mine were to cross."


	3. Whisperings in the Night

            "I will take watch tonight." Aragorn said.

            "Wake me half way through the night, so that I may take turn."

            "A child like you should not wake." Aragorn protested. "A Ranger would be more fitted to last the night."

            "I will be a man soon, Aragorn." Tei reasoned. "I must get use of such things." Aragorn made to argue, but Tei stopped him. "Wake me in the middle of the night." Turning a deaf ear toward the Ranger, Tei fell asleep.

            As the last light of day faded from the sky, Aragorn sat upon a log, staring into the darkness. Who was this child in which he had obliged to take with him? Had not Galadriel asked, he would have left him in Lorien. The Golden Woods is no longer a safe place, the Lady of the Golden Woods had told him. But Aragorn cannot see how. Galadriel had also said that he must get to Bree. Gandaf is in need of you, she had said. If so, then he would wish to reach Bree as soon as possible. But the pace of which Tei could keep was slow, and he wished not leave him in the middle of this wilderness.

            "You should have woken me." Came the voice of his burden from behind him.

            With a sigh, Aragorn stood, and allowed Tei to take his place. Tei sat, looking about. When he was sure Aragorn was asleep, he called his friends.

            "Melina, Whiskers." He called in a whisper.

            The lioness was the first to wake. With a nod to Tei, she woke her brother, and carried him over to where Tei sat. Woken by his sister, Whiskers let out a yawn, and sleepily climbed upon Tei's shoulder, his favorite spot.

            "Paint, if you would." Tei said to Melina.

            Restraining herself from uttering a growl, Melina did as asked. She found the shire grazing on what bit of grass she could find in these forest grounds.

            "We are holding a council." The lioness said. "Come." Turning, she walked back to their camp, not bothering to glance back to see whether the mare had followed.

            "Ahh, good." Tei whispered at the arrival of them. "Now, we must talk."

            "Isn't that what you have woken us for?" Melina snorted, but kept her voice to the same level.

            "She felt us, Tei, she did." Whiskers said excitedly.

            "Who?" Tei asked.

            "The Lady Galadriel." It was Paint who replied. "We heard her voice inside our heads, just like you did."

            "We're more real as well." Melina said. "Or at least, I feel so."

            "What do you mean?" Tei asked.

            "A leaf fell upon my back today, and it did not pass through." Said Paint.

            "A rabbit sensed us when we hunted today." Melina told him. "It ran, and we missed."

            "It could have been a rather attentive hare though." Whiskers added hopefully.

            Tei thought about this information for a minute. "Perhaps the magic of this land affected you so."

            "Whatever it is, let us all hope that others would not start seeing us." Paint said.

            "Wait a minute." A thought came to Tei's mind. "Hold still, Paint."

            The mare did as she was asked. Her breed was that of a large equine, therefore, Tei had to stand upon the log to reach her back. Rather clumsily, for he had never been on the back of a horse before, Tei hauled himself upon her. He sat there, looking down.

            "You can ride her!" Whiskers said excitedly.

            "Such is strange times I live in." A voice came.

            Turning around, Tei found the Ranger, leaning against a tree, watching them. The man had walked so silently that none of them heard his footsteps.

            "You've proven to be a poor watch indeed. But that does not matter now. How is it that you can sit upon air as easily as thought sitting upon a mount?"

            "The horse upon I am sitting is call Paint, of the Shire breed." Tei told him. "She is as real as I believe her to be. It used to be that I could not sit upon her, but this land is strange, and many things can happen."

            "What of this Melina and Whiskers?"

            "They are my companions. Their existence is the same as Paint. Melina is a lioness, and Whiskers is a fox."

            "I can carry you through your journey, both if need be." Paint said softly.

            "Can you hear her?" Tei asked of the Ranger.

            "I can only hear the wind."

            "Such is an interesting finding, but that is not of importance." Tei said. "We now have a strong steed who is willing to bear us and our packs."

            "Then that is good news." The Ranger cried. "Now, rest, and let me take watch for the rest of the night."

            Tei meant to argue, but it was clear that the Ranger will not sleep anyway. Sleep drowned him almost immediately when he lay down.

            They packed Paint the next morning. It was strange for the Ranger, putting your packs upon air and it would hover there. But with Teis help, they were able to get the job done. Aragorn mounted first, though he did it rather clumsily, despite the horseman that he is. Offering his hand, he pulled Tei up in front of him. They used no saddle, since it would be impossible to find one.

            "Just tell her where to go, and she will do as you bid." Tei told him.

            "Forward then, though you may pick your pace."

            "I like him." Paint said, before doing as was asked.

            Smiling, Tei closed his eyes. Weariness came over him, for he had not had much sleep the night before. The trotting hooves below him did not keep him awake, but rather, it gently rocked him to sleep. When he opened his eyes once more, the trees had thinned. Upon his shoulders he could feel the slight weight of Whiskers. Looking down, he found Melina trotting at an easy pace next to the constantly moving hooves of Paint. He could also see further ahead than he had before. In front of them lay the roots of the Misty Mountains. The tip of the jagged peaks was frosted with snow, and the clouds were gray in that area, a sign of a storm to come.

            "We would not try the path of Hithaeglir, would we?" He asked the Ranger rather worriedly. "That route should only be tried when one is most desperate."

            "You need not worry." Aragorn reassured him. "We are taking the path of Nimrodel, a path that leads through the mountains. From there, we must follow the path of Glanduin for while, then turn North West and avoid the Nin-in-Eilph. We would join the Andrath Greenway through the South Downs, and should come into Bree from the South."

            "Do you have the map of all the lands in your head?" Tei asked, amazed.

            "As a Ranger, that is needed."

            "If he's that smart, why didn't he lead the Fellowship through this gap during their quest?" Melina muttered. Tei ignored her, as usual.

            "We'll rest here tonight." The Ranger said, dismounting and unpacking Paint.

            Tei slid down from the mare's back. Giving her a loving pat, he led the mare to a patch of grass.

            "You could have told me to gallop, you know." The mare said as she ruffled his hair with her nose. "We might have been out of the forest by now."

            "I was asleep most of the time." Tei said as he ran his hand over her body, checking for injuries. "Besides, we're heavy. You won't last long in a gallop."

            "You do not weigh much, neither does the Ranger. You didn't have anything with you when we came to this land, and the packs of a Ranger are light."

            "Well, I guess that's better than calling me fat." Tei remarked as he left her and went back to Aragorn.

            The Ranger had his back to him when he came to the clearing where they would be camping. Aragorn looked out to the horizon. He had taken off his cape, which he lay lying in a pile of the forest floor.

            "Can you teach me the skill of a sword?" Tei asked, coming up to him.

            The Ranger looked as though he had just been shaken out of a thought. He nodded, and went back to his packs. Opening one of them, he pulled out a short sword. If it had been any shorter, it would have been called a dagger. He tossed it lightly to Tei, who caught it by the blade. With a yelp, Tei dropped the weapon. Hiding amusement, the Ranger picked it up, handing it to the boy, hilt first. Tei took it, gripping it awkwardly. Aragorn took the boy's hand in his, correcting his grip on the weapon.

            "Hold it firm, but not to hard. The harder you grip, the more energy you will waste." He instructed.

            "It's not heavy." Tei gazed at the light weapon. He thought that all swords were heavy.

            "This is an elven sword."

            The reply almost made Tei dropped it again. He had never dreamed to touch something made by the species he so long admired. As he looked closer upon the blade, he found markings. There were elvish curves growing from the hilt and rising through the blade, entwined with elvish runes.

            "A weapon should be made to use." Aragorn's voice brought him back. "Come, I believe you wished to learn how to fight with a sword?"

            They spent their evening practicing together, though Aragorn spent more time teaching him. It was hard for Tei to get use to the feeling of a sword, but he soon felt as though he got it. He quickly worked up a sweat, parrying and dodging Aragorn's blade. Melina and Whiskers watching from a safe distance, Whiskers cheering Tei on. Paint joined them after a while.

            "That'll be enough for one day." The Ranger said after a while.

            Tei was glad to be able to stop. He didn't want Aragorn to think of him as a weakling, and so hid his tiredness and kept on. But now, he felt as if his arms would depart from his body at the slightest tug.

            They reached the roots of the Misty Mountains around noon the next day. It was decided that they would eat their midday before taking the journey though the passage in the mountain. Both kept silent as they chew on the lembas given to them by the Lady. Tei looked at the passage. It was rather narrow, and pebbles scattered the ground. They'll have to walk; Tei didn't want Paint to twist a bone. The passage looked as though a knife was slashed through a rock, for the two cliffs that made the trail was so narrow that they were straight, raising their ends to the sky.

            They set of through for the passage once their food was eaten. Once on the trail, everything seems to echo against the rocks on their sides, making everyone except the Ranger feel the need to be silent. The Ranger trod along, knowing this passage well, and seems to be deep in thoughts. When they were through, Tei couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief.

            But now the breath collected inside him once more, for before his eyes stretched plains and plains of lush green grass. Since he had always lived in the city, he never saw anything without the gray cement in the background. The sun most blinded him. It was always the top of the mountains or the trees that blocked part of the sun when it came out. But now, it shone fully, and intensely, upon his eyes. He also felt somewhat naked. There were no more trees, nor the mountains, to hide behind. Nothing but plains stretched ahead.

            "Shall we ride?" He asked.

            The Ranger nodded. Tei helped him once more to get on Paint, though the Ranger seemed to have mastered it faster this time. Smothering a sigh, Tei climbed up in front of him. They galloped through the plains, and made camp in the mist of the tallest grass. Looking to his left, Tei found what looked like to be a swamp.

            "The Swanfleet." Aragorn said, following his gaze.

            Tei practiced with the sword Aragorn had lent him once again. His arms still hurt just like yesterday. But you can't improve in just one day, he though to himself as he fell asleep. The next day was same as the day before, and they camped at the foot of the South Downs.

            "We'll be in Bree tomorrow." Aragorn said as they made camp.


	4. The Hobbits

            Tei could see that village from their camp. At least, he saw the gate that surrounded it. The gate was tall, and blocked the village from view. Tei knew the gate would be facing the Brandywine Bridge. They did reach the village, and convinced the guard of the gate that they meant no trouble, only seeking lodging at The Prancing Pony. Aragorn, for some reason, wanted Tei to go in by himself, while the Ranger himself climbed over the gate when the guard was not looking. Butterbeer greeted them as he would any newcomer, showing them a room before going back to the bustling common room. 

            Paint refused to lodge in the stables with those of her own species, so she was allowed in the room. That was a bit of a problem, since Aragorn kept bumping into her. Tei had to later ask Butterbeer to give him another room, at which the inn master mused over, but did as he was asked. Melina and Whiskers had no problem with the room. Though it became a game for the two to go to the common room, tripping the guests.

            Tei and Aragorn spent their evening everyday in the common room, sitting alone in a dark corner. The Ranger would smoke with his pipe, and Tei would try to digest the beer, but his system rebelled it afterwards. They knew they were waiting for something, but only Tei knew what they were waiting for.

            The hobbits arrived at the inn four days later. Tei was up in his room, planning to turn in early that day. A sudden mute in voices below woke him out of his half-sleep daze. Tei was about to descend the stairs to the common room, when Aragorn walked swiftly pass him, half dragging a small figure. Tei knew that it was Frodo, the hobbit. Tei didn't follow Aragorn into his room, but stayed where he was. Whiskers followed the Ranger, however. A few moments later, three other hobbits rushed up the stairs as well.

            "Did you see a man dragging another one of us came past?" One asked.

            Looking into his face, Tei was somewhat amused to find Sam. Behind him stood Merry and Pippin. All three was holding an item that Tei suppose was to be used for weapons to fend of the man that just dragged their companion away. Tei pointed to Aragorn's door, and followed the three hobbits as they burst into the room.

            "Let him go." Sam shouted defiantly as they burst through. "Or I'll have you, long shanks."

            Tei followed with an amused look. Aragorn had unsheathed his sword at their sudden entrance. "You have a stout heart." He said as he sheathed his blade. "But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo." He said, turning towards the hobbit. "They are coming."

            "Lodge in my room for tonight." Tei suggested.

            Aragorn agreed. Tei's room was conveniently across from that of the hobbits. "Place the pillows under your sheet."

            "Why?" Frodo asked.

            "They are here to kill you."

            Tei's room had a big bed, for Melina and Whiskers always share a bed with him. Paint settled down in a corner, out of everyone's way. Sam, Pippin, and Merry gradually fell asleep, but Frodo stayed awake. In the middle of the night, slashing and terrible shrieks could be heard. Outside, the black horses of the Nazguls reared, filling the night with their horrible neighs. The hobbits were woken up by the loudest shriek of the Nazgul's anger at finding their beds empty. Whiskers shivered upon Tei's shoulder, and he reached a hand up to stroke him.

            "What are they?" Frodo asked.

            "They were once men, great kings of men." Aragorn said. "Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed," Aragorn looked out the window. "They took them without questions, and one by one, falling into darkness. They are slaves to his will. They are the Nazguls, Ring Wraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

            Slowly, the sounds outside ceased, as the hobbit's eyes widened in fear.

            "We must set out tomorrow." Tei said. "Rivendell would be the best course."

            And they did. The next morning, they were able to purchase a pony, whom San lovingly named Bill. The packed light, since they knew the traveling would be harsh. They set out right after breakfast.

            "Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked after few hours travel in this wild terrain.

            "Into the wild." The Ranger replied.

            "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered darkly to Frodo.

            Tei smiled at the thought that anyone would doubt the Ranger.

            "We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo replied. 

            "But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

            "On the East Road to Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Aragorn spoke now.

            "Did you hear that?" Sam said, rather joyfully. "We're going to see the elves."

            "Do you like elves, Sam?" Tei asked.

            "Yes. They're so beautiful, yet so mysterious." Sam replied. "Do you reckon Bilbo has reached Rivendell?"

            "I reckon he has, Sam." Frodo said.

            They paused a bit later. The hobbits crowded around Bill, while Tei looked over Paint. He looked at her hooves for any pebbles. Sam noticed this and looked at the boy oddly, but said nothing.

            "Gentlemen." Aragorn called. "We do not stop till' nightfall."

            "What about breakfast?" Pippin's asked.

            "You've already had it." The Range replied.

            "We've had one, yes." Pippin said. "What about second breakfast?"

            The Ranger looked at him, then turned and walked on. Tei stifled a laugh at the amount a hobbit could eat.

            "I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said.

            "What about elevenses?" Pippin's tone was rather worried. "Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner, supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin ran to catch up with his close friend Merry.

            "I wouldn't count on it." Was his friend's reply.

            Right then, an apple was tossed from the other side of the trees. Merry caught one, and patted Pippin on the shoulder before continuing on. Apples rained on Pippin as he tried to catch them all. "Pippin!" Merry called.

            Tei brought up the rear, brimming with laughter at the hobbit's tactics. 

            They were in the plains by evening. With an exhausted gasp, Whiskers climbed up Tei's shoulder.

            "My paws are ready to fall off." The fox complained.

            Not wanting to attract attention, Tei said and did nothing.

            "This was the great watch tower of Amon Sul." Aragorn said. 

            "It's also know as Weathertop, isn't it?" Tei commented.

            The Ranger nodded. He turned to them. "We shall rest here tonight."


	5. The Nazgul's Blade

            At the sight of climbing up the Weathertop, Tei and the hobbits let out a groan. Even Melina signed. Paint said nothing, but looked at the hill with tired eyes. Only Whiskers didn't complain. He was more then happy to ride on Tei's shoulder. When they reached the top, they all plop down on the ground, despite its hardness. Yet Aragorn was still able to take the watch. Taking bundle of cloth from Bill, he opened it to reveal four swords, as short as Tei's. Tei was amaze that the Ranger seems to have so many extra blades.

            "These are for you." He said as he handed the short swords to the hobbits.

            "Aren't Tei going to get one?" Merry asked,

            "I've already got one." Tei said, pulling his out. At the sight of the elvish markings, Sam's eyes widened with wonder. "Here." He offered the blade to the hobbit.

            Sam took it, running his fingers over the markings with wonder, and handed it back to him.

            "We can practice if you'd like; all of you." Tei offered. "I've not much lessons myself, from the few days Strider and I were traveling to Bree. But at least I can teach you how to hold a sword."

            "Keep you blade close to you." Aragorn said, getting up. "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He left.

            The hobbits took the swords from their hilts and looked at their first blade.

            "Right, let's start then." Sam said, jumping up.

            Pippin and Merry did the same, but Frodo lay back down.

            "Let him sleep." Tei said, moving away so as not to disturb his rest. He'll need it, Tei though gravely.

            "I've got to watch this." Melina murmured beside him.

            Tei taught them everything he knew. They were clumsy, unskilled with the blade. But with practice, the hobbits would get it. After 30 minutes, the hobbits were done.

            "Come, let us cook our supper." Sam said, getting out his utensils.

            Tei was uneasy. There was something now that bothered him, some small thing that would mattered greatly to others. But he shrugged it off, unable to find out the answer. Pippin collected twigs, and Merry lit a small fire.

            "Have some bacon." Sam offered Tei once the food was done.

            "Want some tomato Sam?" Merry asked.

            "What are you doing?" Frodo panicked voice brought their attention away from the food for a moment.

            "Tomato, sausages, nice crispy bacons." Merry said.

            "We've saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

            "Put it out, you fools, put it out!" Frodo said, stamping out the flames.

            Tei was too scared to say anything as he moved his food away from the ashes. Pippin's cry "That's nice. Ash on my tomato." Was in the background. Any moment now, Tei knew, the Nazgul would be here, drawn by the flames.

            "Why are you scared?" Melina whispered. "You know what's going to happen."

            "If I had remembered, then Frodo wouldn't have to suffer the Nazgul's blade. We would have gotten there without him getting hurt." Tei whispered in the same tone.

            "Where's the fun in that?"

            A familiar shriek came, a shriek that Tei hoped never to hear again, yet he knew that he would. They rushed to the edge to look down. Their eyes widened in fear as they saw five shapes, undoubtedly the cloaks of the Nazguls, gliding through the mist towards the root of the watchtower. Any moment now, they would climb up, blade ready to kill.

            "Go!" Frodo told them as he drew his blade.

            The others did the same, and headed further up the tower. Tei hesitated for a moment, wanting to watch the Nazguls, but Frodo pushed him up. At the top of the tower was a clear space with open air above them. They franticly looked around, knowing that at any moment, the Nazguls would catch up to them. Melina, Paint, and Whiskers were carefully choosing a spot where they would not get in the way, and decided that it was better that they stay at the base of the tower.

            "You have to stay here, else wise, they'd get suspicious." Whiskered whispered into Tei's ears before jumping of him onto Paint's back.

            Tei nodded as much as he could without the others knowing it. Footsteps crunched, and a blade was pulled. Tei and Frodo were the first one to see him. The Nazgul had just appeared out of the air, his black cloak matching perfectly with the night sky. The gauntlet hand tightened around the hilt of the Nazgul's blade, and he took a step forward. At that moment, the other four appeared as well, blade naked in their hand. The other hobbits knew of the Nazguls now, and all were standing in front of Frodo, knowing that it was the ring that the Nazguls wanted. The Nazguls lowered their blade to the hobbit's chest.

            "Back, you devils!" Sam cried, parrying with the one in front of him.

            The Nazgul easily knocked his blade out of his hand, and threw him aside. Pippin, Merry, and Tei created a barrier in front of Frodo, but the Nazgul merely pulled them out of the way. Frodo was open to them now.

            "Fight, Frodo!" Tei shouted. "Fight them!"

            But the hobbit was too frightened. He dropped his blade, and fell. His eyes were on the Nazguls. But he, for a minute, glanced down at the pocket on his chest. He pulled out the Ring, and the Nazguls' head turned towards him. They advanced once more, backing Frodo to the base of a statue. The Ring was close to the tip of his fingers.

            "No, no." Tei begged. The others looked at him, wondering what he meant.

            But Frodo closed his eyes, and slipped on the Ring. He disappeared, much to the surprise and distress of the hobbits.

            "Where'd he gone?" Sam asked.

            "When he puts on the Ring, he can disappear." Tei said gravely. "But he will then be visible to the Nazguls and the Dark Lord Sauron."

            He was right. One of the Nazguls reached out his hand to where Frodo was before he disappeared, and seemed to try to grasp something, but miss. The Nazgul pulled his hand back, and push his blade forward, hitting something. They knew, because then, a voice very similar to Frodo's cried out. Sam's eyes widened in fear. But another voice cried out, and the Ranger leaped toward the Nazguls, swinging a branch of fire and brandishing his sword. They could hear Frodo cry out once more, as he suddenly appeared again from the spot where he disappeared in the first place.

            "Frodo!" Sam cried as they rushed toward him.

            "Oh Sam." Frodo panted when they reached him.

            Aragorn was still busy fighting off the Nazguls. One by one, their cloaks caught on fire, and they stumbled and fell of the tower. Frodo's chest was heaving at the pain of his shoulder.

            "Aragorn!" Tei called to the Ranger.

            "Help him." Sam said as the Ranger reached them.

            "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Aragorn said as he held up the sword. The blade turned black and fizzed away in his hand. He dropped the hilt, the only thing left of the sword. Frodo continued to cry out in paint. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine."

            Aragorn lifted Frodo, and led them into the woods.

            "Don't lag behind." Tei said when he found Melina, Whiskers, and Paint.

            "But we're six days from Rivendell." Sam said as he led Bill. "He'll never make it."

            "Hold on, Frodo." Aragorn whispered.

            Tei caught up with him. "Don't worry, he'll make it."

            "Gandalf!" Frodo called.

            "Sheesh, he complains too much." Came Melina's voice.

            "You try getting stab in the shoulder with a sword." Tei muttered only to her ears.

            Aragorn stopped a bit later. Laying Frodo on the ground, he went to look around. Another gasp came from Frodo.

            "Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked. "He's going cold!" Sam called to the Ranger.

            "Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

            "He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon be a wraith like them." Aragorn said.

            Frodo gasped once more. Tei could see clearly into his eyes now, and they were covered with a misty covering. A call from the woods startled all except the Ranger.

            "They're close." Tei muttered.

            "Sam." Aragorn called. "Do you know the Athelas plant?"

            "Athelas?"

            "Kingsfoil."

            "Aye, it's a weed."

            "It may help to slow the poisoning." Aragorn handed him the torch. "Hurry!"

            As Sam rushed away, Aragorn looked around.

            "Over there." Tei said, pointing to a group of plant.

            As Aragorn knelt down to examine them, he found that they were Kingsfoil. He nodded to Tei, unsheathed his knife, and started cutting some leaves.

            "She is here." Paint whispered with excitement.


	6. The Elves

            Of all the characters off the trilogy, Arwen and Galadriel was his favorite. They were Paint's favorite as well. The Ranger had just sensed a mood change in Tei when a blade was placed at his throat.

            "What's this?" An elven voice sounded from beside him. "A Ranger caught off his guard?"

            Tei looked up into the face of the Lady Evenstar. His eyes widened in wonder. The ranger stood, and then turned to embrace his love. Smiling, Tei backed away into the woods, walking silently back to Sam and the others. It only took a few minutes before Arwen came galloping to them. From her lips flowed elvish words that Tei and the hobbits couldn't understand, but they knew she was talking to Frodo.

            "Who is she?" Merry voiced his thoughts as Frodo let out a whimper.

            "She's an elf." It was Sam who replied.

            "Frodo." The she-elf said as she knelt by the hobbit. Opening his shirt, she watched as Aragorn squeezed Athelas juice onto the wound. Frodo let out a gasp as the juice entered his blood, stinging his shoulder as pain streamed through his body. "He's fading. He's not going to last." The elf said. "We must get him to my father."

            "Where are you taking him?" Merry said, but the ranger and the elf ignored him, for they were mounting Frodo onto the steed that stood waiting expectantly, silently.

            "There are five wraiths behind you." The she-elf informed them. "Where the other four are, I do not know."

            As the hobbits tried to listen to the elvish words spoken next, Tei took Whiskers from his shoulder and deposited the red fox onto the ground. He knelt down beside the canine, whispering instructions.

            "Follow her and stay with her. Paint has already arranged for you to ride upon Asfaloth."

            The fox looked nervously at the white stallion, standing there so calmly and collected as any elven horse would. For a moment, the thought of a gentle steed came into the canine's mind, but it soon disappeared, for Whiskers recalled what he had seen back at home. It made him reluctant to ride the stallion even more. "Must I?" He turned pleadingly to Tei.

            "You are the smallest, and are used to riding upon others." Tei told him, stroking his pelt. "Besides, who would want to miss a ride like the one they are about to endure? Forgive me, for I meant to say take."

            Shooting a glare at his creator, Whiskers padded over to the waiting steed and mounted, taking a seat between the hobbit and the stallion's neck. He looked nervously back at Tei, who waved as little as he could. 

            "_Noro__ lim_, Asfaloth. _Noro__ lim!_" The she-elf said, and the stallion obeyed. They took off through the forest at a galloping pace, Asfaloth weaving through the trees like a snake.

"What are you doing?" Sam called after the rider and her steed. "Those wraiths are still out there." But he was too far away to be heard.

            "Do not worry Sam." Tei told him. "She is an elf. She can take care of Frodo."

            Once Frodo was out of sight, the group settled down. It was near the crack of dawn, and they had hardly gotten any sleep. Any few hours of dreams were welcomed by the weary travelers, even if those dreams were haunted by the ring wraiths. Melina, Tei, and Paint huddled in a group.

            "He is the youngest of us all." The lioness murmured to the boy. "Life has not stripped his innocent from him, and he has no courage. Why send him on a ride that even you would hesitate to take?"

            "As you have said, he has no courage. We must wriggle some into him before the journey begins." Tei answered. "And while even I would not take that ride, perhaps my time to gain courage will come."

            "No more talks of this." Paint cut in. "We will all gain some courage soon enough, when the orcs meet us. Now sleep. Even the most courageous man would not last long in a battle if he had not rested."

            Tei nodded, and nestled deeper into Melina's pelt.

            While Arwen the Evenstar had arrived at Rivendell late in the morning the next day, the humans and hobbits did not reach The Last Homely house until midnight. The hobbits had cried out for sleep, yet Aragorn did not grant it to them. He knew they were near Elrond's house. Tei was practically sleeping on his feet, and Whiskers was sleeping upon his shoulders. It seems as though Melina and the Ranger were the only ones that was fully awake. Tei did not ride Paint and get some sleep, for he knew it would be unfair to the others. But he dare not tell the hobbits of the shire. He would reveal Paint to them another time, perhaps in Rivendell.

            When they had reached Rivendell, it was clear that they were expected, for four elves were waiting for them. Three took the hobbits and Tei, while another motioned Aragorn to follow him. Tei was led to a room by a she-elf. As he passed through the corridors, Tei suddenly realized how truly beautiful this elven house really was. Movies cuts off some of the splendor that can only be reveal should you see it with your eyes. Tei would have examined the elven scripture closer, yet his drooping eyes refusing him of that action. When Tei saw the bed made ready in the middle of the room, he threw himself upon it, sinking into the beddings. Too tired to move another limb, he fell asleep, not bothering to get under the sheets.

            Whiskers was awoken when Tei had flung himself onto the bed. But the images in the fox's eyes were fuzzy, and sleep soon drowned him once more. Getting off the boys shoulders, the fox curled up on one of the pillows. Melina would have slept on the bed that night as well, but in his haste, Tei had forgotten to leave room for her, sleeping in the dead center instead. The lioness snorted, and lay down next to Paint on the wooden floor.

            "How do you suppose we ever got here?" The heavy horse asked her sister.

            "I have no clue." Melina answered. "Everything had changed so quickly on the road that it escaped my eyes. When I had blinked, we were in the woods of Lothlorien. Do you regret what had happened to us?"

            "No." Paint replied. "No, I do not."

            "Same as I. Yet I worry, for who is to know what is happening in our world. Tei's parents, they will not be happy."

            "The same thought was on my mind. But until we finish the adventures of the Fellowship, we cannot go back. I do not believe we can."

            "Paint, we have only known of two of the chapters of the adventure of the Ring. What do we do should the third chapter of the story be a harm to Tei?"

            "So you do care about him."

            "I fear for my existence." Melina snarled. "What should happen to me should he die? Will I fade into the air, no longer existing? I crave life, and have learned to love it."

            "It is good that you have found something to love then." Paint snorted. "Tei has read the book. May the Valar looks over him on the third chapter of this story. But…"

            "Speak up."

            "The ending. Will he be able to bear it?"

            "He has to. Nothing lasts forever."

            "True, true." The shire nodded. "Now, let us sleep. Tomorrow, we will enjoy the wonders of Rivedell."


	7. Tei

            Tei woke as the sunshine danced on his eyelids. The boy let out a groan as he sat up, waiting for his eyes to clear of their sleep. He was thinking of another day at school, and tried to brighten himself at the high points of the day. But he was puzzled when he noticed a change in his room. The walls were the same color, yes, but the room was much bigger. It was not clustered with toys and books as his room was. A wide window looked out onto a cast garden, puzzling him even more. He lived in an apartment. This world of wonders was not his.

            "Can we visit Frodo today?" Whiskers' voice sounded from his shoulder. "To see how he is doing?"

            Tei blinked as memories came back to him. He was in Middle-Earth. A pain of guild shot through him as he remembered his family. He had not missed them at all. Why, however? Were they not his family? People who he should respect throughout his life and mourn at their passing? Why had he not even had a thought of them since the day his legs had brought him here? Shuddering somewhat, Tei got out of bed. He looked around, and saw a door that holds the promise of leading to a bathroom.

            A yawn escaped his mouth as Tei looked into the mirror. A boy of 12 looked back. His hair stood from all directions, their jet black color highlighted by whites from the light. His dark brown eyes were dull, as they always are in the morning. Tei was not quite good looking, not that kind that would attract girls in school. But that does not matter. He kept to himself most of the time anyway, just him and his books. His imaginary friends would usually abandon him for the grass and squirrels during break time. A chain of fake silver hung from his neck, and Tei was reminded of his family once more. He touched the lump that showed through his t-shirt, hanging from the chain. Not many know what that item was, and he kept it a secret.

            Tei splashed water on his face, giving himself a wake up call. His earring flashed as light ran across them. It was probably the only cool thing the boy had, a gold earring on his right ear. It was small, barely visible, but it was crafted by his father himself when he was a smithy, so he kept it.

            "Let us go." Whiskers said excitedly as he peered over Teis head.

            "Alright." Tei grabbed a cloth he had spied nearby and dried his face.

            He stepped silently out to the corridor, unsure of why he felt the need to keep silent. All along the hall were doors, leading to other rooms. It wasn't hard to find Frodo. There was a door open at the end of the hall, and Tei walked towards it. His fingers ran over the elven scripture on the wall as he passed them, admiring at how well carved everything was. It seems that beauty is the signature of the elves. When Tei peered into the open room, he saw Gandalf sitting next to Frodo, who seems to be asleep; his face had a calm look about it.

            "You must be Tei." The wizard had turn around when he heard the boy.

            "Yes." Tei nodded, stepping into full view. "Though I am still unsure of why I am here."

            "It is best you do not know of it now." Gandalf fingered his pipe, smoking thoughtfully.

            "How I despise secrets kept from me." Melina growled. Tei laid a hand on the lioness' head.

            "Where am I?" Frodo asked, stirring from his sleep.

            "You are in the house of Elrond." Gandalf replied, grinning slightly. "And it is ten ol' clock in the morning, on October the twenty-fourth, if you want to know."

            A bird called outside. Melina and Whiskers both licked their muzzle. "Go." Tei bid them. "But do not hurt any creatures." Melina and Whiskers trotted to the window and jumped out into the garden. Paint had stayed with the boy.

            "It is a marvelous place, is it not, my sister." Whiskers said as he padded along the path.

            "Beautiful, yes." Melina had to agree. "But too calm to my taste."

            "Should my bearings prove true, I believe the elves come today, accompanied by the prince of Mirkwood."

            "What are you to take part in my feelings?" Melina turned on her brother. She was known to be quick tempered and bitter most of times. Whiskers shrank back visibly.

            "You've no feelings for him then?"

            "I cannot lie." The lioness growled, wishing terribly for another subject to come to mind.

            "True, but he is an elf." Whiskers smiled, playing on his sister's embarrassment. "Though elves do care for all things of wildlife."

            "Hush that muzzle of yours'. It is best not to talk of such things."

            Whiskers was about to protest, to opposite what his sister had told him, but footfalls caught his ears.

            "Come." Tei told them. "Should we hurry, the sight of the council's arrival may be blessed upon our eyes."

            Smiling defiantly, Whiskers dashed down the path, Melina hot on his trail, jaws eager for a bite of that red tail tipped with black. Tei rubbed his temples. What turmoil was due to occur when the Fellowship's journey started? Tei ran a hand through his hair, ruffling them –a habit taken up when he entered middle school-, and ran after the lioness and the fox, Paint trotting beside him. The light sounds of hooves reached the boy's ears as they neared the gates of Rivendell. Tei was the first to spot Boromir, being the tallest. He hissed at Melina and Whiskers, pointing urgently at the bushes. Taking the hints, the canine and feline ducked behind the shrubs, keeping out of view.

            Mares and stallions cantered into the clearing: white equines for the elves, black mares for the dwarves, and a chestnut stallion for Boromir. Tei caught Paint eyeing Boromir's stallion and gave a sigh. The prince of Mirkwood reined his stallion, landing to the ground in one swift movement.

            "A spy." He said, his voice pitched in a soft tone.

            Tei shrank back as Legolas took a step toward the boy. Grasping the knowledge that the elf would see him if he had stayed where he was, Tei ducked behind a tree. He hoped that the elven prince would not spy him. The boy closed his eyes, restraining his breathing to a soft breath. Silence. Tei opened his eyes and jumped, bumping his head against the branch above. He looked warily at the blade held by the prince.

            "Who are you?" Legolas asked.

            "A boy picked up by Aragorn." Tei uttered, amazed at how silently the elven prince had moved and how swiftly he had found him. Melina, Whiskers, and Paint backed away into the bushes, watching the scene with amusement.

            Legolas seem to be thinking. After a minute, he lowered his sword, still keeping a keen eye on Tei.

            "What have you there, Legolas?" Came the voice of Boromir.

            "A human child." Legolas answered. "Come." He motioned to Tei, walking out of the shrubs.

            Tei felt the eyes of elves and dwarves keen on him as the boy emerged. He fidgeted nervously. "I am taking refuge in Rivendell." He muttered.

            "Come Legolas." Boromir said, turning his attention elsewhere. "Tis' only a child. Elrond is waiting."

            The group guided their horse to the stable, before taking leave to Elrond's house. Tei uttered a sigh of relief. His friends emerged from the bushes.

            "Legolas is cold." Paint commented.

            "Come." Tei motioned to them. "I was given bread and cheese should I grow hungry, and it is midday."


	8. Urendir

            Tei searched through Rivendell for a place to rest, and found a balcony overlooking the waterfall and lake. Above him, Tei could spy the elves and dwarves moving about, getting acquainted to Rivendell. Tei sat on the pavement, leaning against a post, looking out on the waters. He munched on his lunch slowly, drifting into his day-dreams. It was at such times of the day that he would rest from the day's activity. Whiskers, Melina, and Paint took this time to snooze, enjoying the warmth of the sun upon their pelt.

            Tei thoughts wandered to random things. From his adventures in Middle-Earth to reviewing the math concepts for the test he was suppose to be taking back in his school. His minds sorted out the events that would occur soon, and he figured that tonight, Boromir would meet Aragorn for the first time, and the pledging of an elven princess would occur tonight, binding her to a love that shall be her end.

            "I do not believe I have seen you before." A voice came from Tei's right.

            Tei turned, looking for the source, and found an elfling standing there. Judging from his size and the innocent smile on his face, Tei figured him to be a few hundred years old. He was drenched in sweat as he stood there, panting slightly. A bow he held in his right hand, his midday in his left.  A quiver full of arrows was strapped to his back.

            "I am to take refuge in The House of Elrond until further decisions are made for my fate. My name is Tei." Tei answered.

            "I am Urendir." The elf smiled. "Would you be bothered should I share a meal with you?"

            Tei shook his head in reply. Urendir relieved himself of his quiver, setting his bow next to it. He sat by Tei and started to eat. A silence hang between them as the food were devoured. It was a moment longer before Tei dared to break the silence.

            "Did you arrive with the elves of Mirkwood today?"

            "No. I have lived here all my years." Urendir answered. "Though I am eager to meet with the prince."

            "Sadly, I cannot help you with that." Tei said. "Though I too wish to meet with the prince, in a more graceful manner."

            "You have met him before?"

            Tei nodded. "Not long before. I had met him when he walked through the gates. He figured I was a spy."

            "The prince of Mirkwood would never judge in such a manner." Urendir cried, somewhat insulted by the comment of his hero.

            "Anyone would easily think so, should they spy movement in the bushes." Tei hastened to add. "Were you practicing?" Tei motioned to the quiver and bow.

            "Training." Urendir corrected him. "The lord Glorfindel teaches me when I beg him to."

            "Glorfindel?" Tei answered, amazed that the elf lord was currently here. "The balrog slayer?"

            "Some call him that. How do you know?"

            "The name of Glorfindel travels far, from the Golden Woods to the village of Bree."

            "That is a familiar sword." Urendir motioned to Tei's sword, which lay in its hilt. "Though I cannot recall the blade's name."

            "It was given to me by Aragorn." Tei answered. "Though he failed to mention the name of the sword. I meant to return it to him, but we only arrived here last night, and sleep had taken me."

            "For someone as short in their years, you have seen many things."

            "Tis' by chance that things happen to me. I do not know why I am here, truly."

            "Would you like to try the bow?" Urendir offered.

            Tei smiled, standing up. He brushed the crumbs from his jeans. "Alright."

            Whiskers raised his head, eager to join. With a small, quick movement, Tei motioned the canine to his shoulder. Whiskers used the railing to reach the boy's shoulder, perching upon it. Tei looked questionably down at the lioness, but Melina merely flicked an ear. Paint was fast asleep. There would be no need to wake her. Urendir led Tei through Imladris until they reached a courtyard. It was the edge of Rivendell, and branches grew on the edges of the courtyard. Taking a dagger, Urendir peeled a piece of bark from an oak, leaving a patch of yellow. Nibbling on the piece of bark, he sheathed his blade and walked back to Tei.

            The elfling offered the boy his bow and an arrow. "Try hitting the mark." He said, pointing at the tree.

            Tei gripped the bow awkwardly, notching and arrow to it as he had seen people in the movie had done. Straining, he pulled the string, took a quick, armature aim, and released the arrow. It missed the tree entirely. Tei turned to find Urendir choking on his piece of bark. It wasn't soon before Tei himself burst into laughter.

            "At least the arrow flew straight." Urendir received his bow back from Tei.

            Tei smiled, turning to look for the arrow. It took a couple of minutes for the boy to spy the arrow, lying on the forest floor. It had missed every tree that it had flown by, and when it had hit a target, its force was too weak that it had bounced of the bark, landing in a nest of dead leaves on the ground. A rustling nearby reached Tei's ears, and he looked around, wondering where the sound had came from. Whiskers tested the air, before settling back down.

            "It is only Merry and Pippin, though I smell mushrooms as well."

            "That does not surprise me." Tei sighed, parting a shrub in front of him.

            Squatting on the ground was the two devious hobbits, eating mushrooms from a bag. The woven materials that the bag was made of led Tei to the suspicion that it came from the elves.

            "Mushrooms, Tei?" Pippin offered.

            Tei shook his head. "Where did you get these?"

            Both hobbits looked down for a minute, and silence hung between them. "It was only one bag." Merry started.

            "The storage door was open, and the bag was half eaten as well." Pippin added hopefully.

            "So you are the thieves." Came a voice behind them. Tei turned to find Urendir, hands on his hips. "Mother told me to look for those who had stolen a bag of mushroom from the storage room."

            "Would you like some?" Pippin offered, cheerful once again, ignoring the fact that they had been caught.

            Urendir sighed. "So you are the sneaky young hobbits my mother had told me of as well. Come, I will lead you back to the kitchen."

            "Let us go, Pippin." Merry whispered, before taking off.

            But the hobbits did not go far. Merry turned to see Boromir just in time before he ran into the man. With a laugh, Boromir caught the hobbit, holding him tightly. "Do not run from your troubles, half-ling."

            With a sigh of defeat, Pippin and Merry trudged back towards Imladris. Tei, Urendir, and Boromir followed, chuckling. The man silenced as they passed a familiar statue. They were still afar from the stone structure, yet from there, they can still see the statue holding something in her lap. That item glittered, sitting there under the setting sun. Boromir paused, as though entranced by the object. Tei knew what was on his mind, as did Melina, Whiskers, and Paint. The man was deeply loyal to Gondor, and such an item that belongs to Gondor's history ensnared him. As Tei watched him, he deeply pitied the man. Such a commander he was, only to be ensnared by gold. The bell for dinner rang, as all manners of guests made their way to the dining room. There was to be a ball that night, to welcome those guests from lands far away.

            Tei walked into the kitchen, led by Urendir. Pippin and Merry was forced there as well. Boromir had turned and headed towards the dining room. Tei watched the man leave until a voice brought his attention back to the kitchen. Standing before Merry and Pippin was a she-elf that Tei guessed to be the chief cook of the kitchen. All around them was the bustle of working elves, laboring to create the feast that Elrond had ordered. The she-elf's long, golden hair was tied back neatly. Food stained her apron and she held a spatula in her hand. Her arms were crossed as she looked sternly down at the hobbits. Merry and Pippin seemed to try to shrink back, to materialize into the kitchen tiles. Urendir could not help but let out a snigger.

            Melina took one look at the she-elf before loosing interest. She was more fascinated by the activity in the dining room. Without saying anything, the lioness padded off towards the sound of merry talks and songs. Whiskers, however, was a different matter. His nose tested the air the moment they had arrived in the kitchen. The smell of bubbling soup and baking loaves enticed him as he wandered off Tei's shoulders. Hopping from tables to tables, the fox headed for a basket of bread. Tei watched with amusement before his attention was snapped back to the matter at hand. The she-elf had just spoken.

            "Is there anything you half-lings wish to say before I send you off to the dishes?"

            Merry and Pippin looked down, suddenly fascinated by the kitchen tiles. They both muttered a small "Sorry." The elf nodded with content as she pointed them to the direction of the pile of dirty pots and pans that awaited them. Once again, Tei thought, remembering Bilbo's birthday. He was never there, but he knew what happened. The elf then turned to the boy. Tei met her gaze.

            "Will you be eating in the dining hall?" She asked.

            Tei shook his head. "No. If it does not bother you, I would prefer a meal here. A place of grandeur is not a place for me, though I might venture out later to greet some guests."

            The elf nodded. "Take what you wish from my kitchen."

            A voice of another working she-elf called from a sink, asking for the chief's help. She nodded, and went to help the elf. Urendir followed her, but not before turning to talk to Tei.

            "I will find out what I can for that sword." He said. "It is strikingly familiar."

            Tei nodded, before turning to look for Whiskers. The fox was working his way steadily through the basket of bread. Tei hoped none of the elves working there had noticed. Smiling, Tei reached down and grabbed hold of the fox, dragging him out of the basket and placing him on his shoulder.

            "We should be gracious, not greedy." He scolded the canine.

            Whiskers nodded apologetically, yet his muzzle was still filled with crumbs. Tei reached into the basket for two loaves. They were small, about the palm of his hand. Tei knew that he needed much better food than that to last the night, but he had a sudden craving for such simple food. Deciding better, Tei took a third one, before heading out of the kitchen and into the gardens once more.


	9. Legolas

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I've been procrastinating. This is a short one though…

            Tei was never good at climbing trees, but after searching deep into the gardens, he found one that was promising. There was a stump by a tree that had a branch low enough for him to reach. Holding two loaves in his mouth and one in his right hand, Tei managed to clamber onto the log and onto the branch, sitting himself comfortably, leaning against the tree's trunk, one leg dangling over the side. There, he began to consume his meager supper. Tei thought himself lucky to have found such a spot, for even though there were a few trees, he could see the stars clearly. They seem to twinkle merrily against the dark blue sky. Lines of gray could be seen, indicating the clouds. Tei found himself wishing for rain, one of his favorite things. But he knew better than to wish such a thing at this time. Rain would not be a convenience for the fellowship, for their journey was near.

            Tei was about to start on his third loaf when voices came to his ears. It was elvish, and flowed out femininely. A familiar male answered her, in the same beautiful, lulling speech. Without realizing it, a slight blush came upon the boy's cheek. He knew what was happening. Behind him, not so far away, stood the lady Arwen and the ranger, Aragorn. Should he move but a finger across the rough bark of the tree, they would hear him, and their moment would be spoiled. Tei shut his eyes, having no wish to take part in this. He was not comfortable with romance.

            "You said you'd bind yourself to me." Came the voice of the ranger in the common tongue first. "Forsaking the immortal life of your people.

            "And to that I hold." Came the replying answer. "I would rather spend one life time with you than spend all the ages of this world alone."

            It was that moment that the oath was taken. Everywhere in the woods, silence reigned.

            "I choose a mortal life."

            "You cannot give me this." Aragorn protested softly.

            "It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart."

            Silence came once more as Tei clenched his fingers. His blush deepened with every minute. A small fear grew in his heart. It would not be well should the pair cross the bridge to his side, for it is doubtless that their eyes would passed him. But he need not have to fear, the elf and the ranger crossed the other way, heading back to the dining hall. Once assured, the boy let of a sigh of relief. He had not been discovered. Slowly, sniggering at first, Whiskers burst into a soft laughter, which soon grew to one that echoed across the forest. It was then that he noticed the air had taken on a bitter chill. Bumps littered his skin as Tei rubbed to warm them. With a last glance at the stars, Tei slid off the tree, landing heavily on the ground.

            A snapping twig twirled the boy around. There, with a slender hand upon the tree, stood the prince of Mirkwood. Tei gulped softly, feeling the shadow of a blush reaching his cheeks once more. Their last meeting had not been so successful. The gaze of Legolas was hard and cold. The prince had no time for fun, nor did he know the boy well. Tei backed away slightly, nervously, wishing to escape that icy gaze, to dart behind the tree. Legolas realized this and blinked, icy orbs melted slightly.

            "I wondered where you were." Legolas inclined his head slightly in greeting.

            "You thought of me, my prince?" Tei managed, unsure of what else he should say. "I must apologize for our first meeting. I did not mean to spy on you."

            "Hiding behind shrubbery gives one every thought that you would be spying." Legolas replied. "But I can understand if you were truly curious. Aragorn and his brothers were not so different."

            Silence lingered between them for a moment, the breeze traversing across the space between boy and elf. Whiskers kneaded his shoulder in agitation, jus waiting for something to happen. It was the voice of the shire that broke the foreboding silence.

            "There you are." The mare trotted up to the boy. "I thought I lost you when you went to fetch that arrow." Apparently, she had not notice Legolas, and went forward to nudge Tei.

            Something strange flickered in the elf's expression for a moment. "A friend of yours?"

            The boy was takened aback for a moment. "There is no one here other than you and me." He lied, trying to see how much the elf knew. "How can there possibly be anyone else?"

            Legolas sighed. Not only did he knew that another presence was with them, he could easily tell that the boy was lying. Paint was took by surprised when the prince spoke, and backed away behind Tei slowly, trying to hide all sense of her being. "It is the nature of elves to know when there is another present." Legolas explained. "Now tell me, who is with you."

            It was spoken as a command, and Tei dared not oppose the prince. "She is my friend, a horse from the pigments of my imagination. There is also another upon my shoulder, a fox, still in his youth. The only other I knew to know of them was the lady Galadriel." Tei kept his eyes focused on the ground, not wanting to meet Legolas's eyes. "To me, they are physical in touch and sound."

            Legolas took in this information calmly, much more than Tei had expected. "You have not told me about the third one, the one in the dining hall, listening to our tales and stealing food off the tables."

            Tei winced inside. So Melina had gotten into a bit of a trouble, and she had not gone unnoticed. "That is Melina the lioness. She can be a bit of trouble sometimes."

            "No matter." The prince cut him off. "We should be getting back, before Aragorn worries. Nothing escapes his attention." Legolas walked back to the dining hall, and Tei followed hesitantly. It took a while before his stride became bolder as he came up near the prince. Being in the elf's company daunted him somewhat. Legolas seemed cold to the boy, even though he knew that he was a kind soul, and very loyal to his friends. Perhaps they can be friends one day. The two headed silently back to the house of Elrond.


End file.
